ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodsong
Bloodsong is a minor antagonist turned (determinant) supporting character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He is a pit fighter from Meereen, one of the best. If he survives, then he also becomes a sellsword, helping Asher Forrester in fighting House Whitehill. Judging by his appearance and accent, he appears to have originated from Yi-Ti. Character Bloodsong is arrogant, egotistical, and narcissistic, believing himself to be invincible and the very best, and reveling in the cheers and applause from the audience and the other pit fighters whenever he has the chance, especially when fighting. He particularly enjoys making taunting speeches about how great he is, and actively enjoys antagonizing Asher Forrester during his fight with him. He is also a proud sadist, gleefully proclaiming that he fights and kills not because any master orders him to, but because he wants to, and enjoys it, as well as taking great joy in killing other pit fighters, Whitehill soldiers, and slave masters. But upon his defeat, and if spared, he loses his self-respect and decides to seek an honorable death in Westeros. Game of Thrones "A Nest of Vipers" Bloodsong appears in this episode and spars with Asher so Asher can prove himself to Amaya and the pit fighters. After Asher battles and defeats Bloodsong, Amaya throws Asher a knife to kill Bloodsong. The player can decide for Asher whether or not to kill him. If Asher kills him, he impresses the pit fighters. If Asher spares him, he has the option to either help him up or kick him while he's down. In that instance, the crowd goes silent and is unimpressed until Asher gives a rousing speech, and Bloodsong would later appear boarding Asher's ship, saying he seeks an honorable death in Westeros. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik survived the ambush: If spared in the previous episode, Bloodsong is first seen walking with the other pit fighters, complaining about Westeros and how hungry he is. Upon arrival in Ironrath, he and the other pit fighters become dissatisfied with events and begin turning against Rodrik. The player can choose how to try and get the fighters back on their side but before anything else can happen a Whitehill soldier arrives informing them that the Whitehill army will be there soon meaning the fighters and the Forresters will have to work together. Bloodsong later accompanies Rodrik to Ludd Whitehill's camp. Rodrik, or in the first case Beskha, order Bloodsong and the other fighters to attack the Whitehills, free the restless horses, or burn down the guard tower in order to create a diversion. After Rodrik has taken care of Ludd/Gryff, Rodrik, Bloodsong and the other fighters return to Ironrath. He then fights alongside his fellow pit fighters during the Battle of Ironrath and kills numerous soldiers, even directly helping Rodrik at one point, suggesting that he has come to respect the Lord of Ironrath. He watches in horror as the gates are smashed down and the army attacks; soon most of the pit fighters, Forrester soldiers and smallfolk are killed while Amaya is shot dead and Bloodsong is presumably killed along with the rest of its inhabitants. However his fate is unknown and he may have survived. If Asher survived the ambush: If spared in the previous episode, Bloodsong is first seen riding towards a farmhouse on horseback and informing Asher and the other fighters that some of the Whitehills that attacked them at the harbour are approaching. He then helps defeat these fighters and returns with Asher to Ironrath. Later, when the Forrester household are discussing how they are going to kill Ludd Whitehill, he seems to favour the Sentinel's idea of ambushing the Whitehills, scoffing at Beskha's suggestion that they give Ludd poisoned wine and calling poison 'a woman's weapon'. It is up to the player which method to use. He is present in the Great Hall when the Whitehills arrive, and helps kill Whitehill soldiers when a fight breaks out. Bloodsong fights alongside his fellow pit fighters during the Battle of Ironrath, and kills numerous soldiers, even directly helping Asher at one point. He watches in horror as the gates are smashed down and the army attacks; soon most of the pit fighters, Forrester soldiers and smallfolk are killed while Amaya is shot dead and Bloodsong is presumably killed along with the rest of its inhabitants. However his fate is unknown and he may have survived."The Ice Dragon" Death (Determinant) Killed by: * Asher Forrester (Determinant) If Asher kills him, he tells him "Your stupid game, your stupid rules", and promptly stabs him through the heart with the knife and causing him to scream in agony. Bloodsong then can be seen curling up in a fetal position and almost immediately passes away from his wounds. This will sadistically impresses the pit fighters and Amaya as a result. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of pit fighters * Numerous Slave Masters * Numerous Whitehill men-at-arms Appearances Relationships Asher Forrester Bloodsong and Asher have a tense relationship, with Bloodsong endlessly taunting and mocking him as he fights him. He thinks that Asher is just another rival that will just be killed easily by him for sport. In fact, he first meets him by mockingly stating that he's "sooner bend over to fuck than to fight", but it is ambiguous if he actually means it. As a result, as Asher chooses what weapon the pit fighters give him, Bloodsong tries to kill him with his own. Later, after he loses his weapons, Bloodsong tells him that he's "ready" and that he doesn't need to hold back. Still thinking he's nothing, he then tries to kill Asher with a leg triangle stranglehold, and will break his neck if Asher doesn't fight back soon. Afterwards, Asher defeats him, and he has the choice to either kill him or spare him, and if he chooses to spare him, kick him or help him up. If he kills him, Asher mocks him by stating "Your stupid game, your stupid rules", before he stabs him in the heart. Bloodsong can be seen waving and looking nervous when Asher rears the blade on him, showing that he is somewhat scared of dying. If spared and helped up, Bloodsong will be surprised and start to respect him, and says he will find a much more honorable death in Westeros. Trivia * By killing Bloodsong, the choice for it curiously doesn't appear in "My Choices", due to a technical glitch. That was soon corrected, though. * If he is killed in the prior episode, he still appears alongside the pit fighters with Rodrik Forrester (provided he is saved) when he says "Give me a moment", when he notices Elaena Glenmore and Ortengryn walking by, this may be another glitch or animation error. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Pit Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sellswords